Love and traitors
by evanne1
Summary: The Weasley's were on Volodmorts side now and whats worse is why they did it. HArry/Hermione, hhr, Draco/Luna in later chapters. Abandoned! If anyone wants to continue writing this then I give you full permission
1. Chapter 1

********

**My boots made a click clack sound as I headed for number 12 grimmlund place. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath glancing at my new look. Yes, I think that would fool the little traitors. The door opened and I stepped inside instantly met with a wand to the neck. ******

**" Who are you and why are you here?'' Remus Lupin raised my chin with his wand. I sighed it was good to be back and see Remus, who had always been a father figure to me.******

** " I've come to join the order.'' His grip on his wand tightened. ****  
**** " Why would we let a complete stranger join the order, you could be a spy for you-know-who. ****  
****"Please, death eaters killed my parents. I barely escaped. I have no other place to go. Besides I want those bastards to pay.'' I pulled away my scarf and tilted my neck so he could see the scar that resided there. ******

**" Very well, you'll have your mind examined. Do you object?'' I shook my head. " Good you'd be killed if you didn't agree.'' I gulped and his features softened a bit. "I'm sorry it's just we had a very heavy loss recently'' I nodded. ****  
****"I'm sorry.'' I said sympathetically, I knew who he was talking about. He was talking about me. ****  
****  
**** I was led into the living room and as I stepped in, I clenched my fist there were the weasley's, the little snakes. I was asked to sit as I tried to harness my anger. I breathed and stood straight. I noticed all eyes were on me. ******

** " So who's the new girl.'' Ginny asked absentmindedly as she twirled her hair reading Witch Weekly Magazine. Remus looked at me. I cleared my throat. ******

** " My name is Susan Hunter." Luna stood up, eyeing me, with a dreamy look in her eyes. She did this for several minutes and I just smiled until she finally stopped and held out her hand.******

** "Nice to meet you I'm Luna Lovegood.'' ******

**I shook it as she introduced me to everybody else. Not that I needed it. " I suppose your here to get your mind examined.'' I nod and she looks at Remus. ****  
****  
**** "Is Harry still on the mission.'' He nods ****  
**** " He'll be back in an hour I'm guessing.'' He regards me " You'll have to wait.'' ****  
**** "That's okay I don't mind.'' Luna stares in shock at the scar on my neck, the one that can't be concealed by the glamour charms. ****  
**** " Oh my gosh are you alright.'' I chuckle to myself. "Im****  
****fine, death eater attack'' Ginny looks up long enough to ask. **

** " What happened to your parents?'' **

** I stare coldly at her " Can you guess.'' She matches my stare and looks back at the magazine flipping the page. Ron pipes in. ****  
****  
**** " That's to bad'' I turn my gaze to him and say in an unfeeling voice "Yes it is.'' He glares at me for a moment before standing up '' Come on Luna we have research to do.'' ****  
****"But Ron-- I'' He tugs on her until she agrees. I couldn't help noticing her wince when he tugged at her and I had grit my teeth to keep me from getting up and punching him in the nose. ******

** I hated all the Weasley's but for a good reason. See, there the reason why I had to hide myself in a glamour. Why I had gotten this scar. They are the reason people think I'm dead. See the weasley's are the traitors; they joined Voldmort's side. What's worse is the reasons they did it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**  
** Everyone soon left the living room so I retreated into my. You're probably wondering who I am, my name is Hermione Granger. Your probably wondering, why would the Weasley's betray the order? Why would they join his side? There are a few reasons actually, one being, the Weasley's, namely Ron, were always jealous of Harry, the fame and the money mainly. Reason number two; Ginny has always had a huge, if not obsessive crush, on Harry. Finally, last but the most disgusting, reason number three; Ron's always had a crush on me. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. Mrs. Weasley always wanted what was best for her children, and if that meant killing a few people to do it, she would. **__

**_ Now your probably wondering how I found this all out. I think the best place to start would be a week before the wedding._**__

I was walking in the empty hallways of the burrow, trying to help with the wedding plans. " Hermione'' I turned around and was going to ask what when I was forced up against the wall. I looked up to see Ron, a hungry look in his eye. He had pinned my wrists to the wall and I struggled.

"Ron if you have any brain in that head of yours, use it now, I suggest you let me go.'' His grip on my wrists didn't loosen.

"Aww come on Hermione you know you want this.' You know you want to be my girlfriend. ' I kneed him in the stomach leaving him gasping for air. I then pushed him off me and took my wand out.

"Touch me again and I swear you'll be in the hospital for the remainder of your life, you pig.'' I whispered.

" It's because of Harry- bloody boy who lived- potter isn't it.'' I didn't answer instead looked anywhere else. "You know he's never going to want you, he already loves Ginny.''

" Shut up Ron.'' I hissed, he just smirked.  
"Your going to regret not taking me up on my offer.'' He got up and walked down the hallway.

**_I know what your thinking, every girl in the wizarding world loves Harry Potter. Unlike me, they don't know Harry as I do. They see him as rich and famous, boy who lived, Harry Potter. I see him as Harry, the sweet and caring guy who always puts himself before others. I have always loved Harry like a brother, but then in fifth year, I saw him in a different light. It broke my heart to see him kiss Ginny. Anyways more on that later lets see it was the day before the wedding when Harry discovered the bruises on my arms. _**__

****_Harry, me, and Ron, well mostly Harry, and me were cleaning the plates and silverware making sure they were spotless. We were working in a comfortable silence, when Harry exclaimed "Merlin, Hermione, what happened to your wrists?'' I looked up at Harry and then down at my wrists where noticeable bruises were forming. I adjusted the charm bracelet; Harry had given to me for Christmas, so that it covered my bruises. ___

_ "It's nothing Harry, I was being clumsy the other day and bumped into something.'' I glanced at Ron when I saw this; he looked very pleased with himself. ___

_"Hermione--." I silenced him and went back to my work. _

**Then there was the next day, the wedding of Bill and Fleur, one of the best and worst days of my life.**

_The ceremony was perfect, and fleur of coursed looked her best. I looked around, Victor, now one of my close friends, was talking to Harry. I felt a tap on my shoulder and gulped. ___

_ "Care to dance Hermione.'' Ron didn't wait for and answer, he grabbed my wrist, making me wince. ___

_He grabbed my waist and began to slow dance. "My offer still stands Hermione, you could save yourself a lot of trouble.'' I was tempted to spit in his face, but since I was in public, I settled for stomping on his foot. ___

_ I smiled when he yelped in pain. There was another tap on my shoulder, I smiled it was victor. "May I cut in?'' Ron nodded meekly and walked off the dance floor. ___

_ " Potter told me about your bruises.' I'm guessing Veasley did it.'' he said in his accent. __  
__ " Yes, you didn't tell Harry did you?'' I said worriedly __  
__ " I'm sure he already knovs. I also knov about your little crush.'' __  
__ "How do you know?'' __  
__ "I knov because I'm not stupid or blind.'' __  
__ "I wish Harry wasn't so blind.'' __  
__ "Love makes people blind.'' I gaped and was about to retort when death- eaters swarmed the wedding, shooting killing curses everywhere. I rushed over to Harry and tossed my bag to him. ___

_ "I need to go get my parents, look this has everything you need in it.'' __  
__ "Hermione, I'm coming with you.'' __  
__ "No Harry you have to get to headquarters, I'll meet up with you later.'' I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and apparated out. ___

_ I landed in my living room and quickly headed up the stairs, "Mom, dad.'' I called opening the door. I let out a chocked sob and fell to the floor, crawling over to the bodies of my parents. ___

_ Their eyes were hollow and there skin cold. I felt a wand at the back of my neck. "Get up mudblood.'' I turned around and I was knocked to the ground, my wand sliding across the floor. About five death- eaters then swarmed me. One of them grabbed my arm, I struggled against it, but he pulled out a knife scratching me with it, it burned. ___

_ I was then put in to a chair and tied to it. The death- eater pulled his hood down, revealing Percy Weasley. " Hello Granger, care for a drink.'' He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, taking a sip. He wiped his mouth, the bottle was half empty he came up to me. He poured the rest on me. ___

_ " You had your chance Hermione, you didn't take it. We thought Ron would teach you your place, but then we figured you were too high-spirited for that. As for Harry, well Ginny will have him back in no time, we'll get his money, and well--we'll let Voldomort take care of the rest.'' ___

_ "You bastard, how could you do this?'' __  
__ "When you lived like how I lived, in poverty, you'll do anything for money.'' The other death-eaters were now pouring fire whiskey all over the floor. When they were done they apparated out with a 'pop'. ___

_ Percy smiled triumphantly, "Goodbye Granger.'' He then pulled his wand out and lit it on fire. I struggled; all that got me was rope burn. I looked around the room was already in flames. I coughed from the smoke. I struggled again, I was too weak. ___

_ I wasn't a very religious person, but now I prayed for a miracle. I was getting dizzy; I heard a pop, and then my wrists being set free. ___

_ " Come on Granger, get up.''__  
__  
__I looked to see Draco Malfoy looking at me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I got up shaking. I shook my head, "What are you doing here.''  
"What does it look like, saving you. Now come on.'' I covered my mouth from the smoke and ran picking my wand up.

I ran back and raised my wand about to apparate. Malfoy caught my wrist, undid my bracelet, and dropped it to the ground.

"What are you doing.''  
"Leaving evidence, we need to make it look like your dead.'' I nodded and we apparated. We ended up on a beach with a cottage. He led me in and tossed me some clothes.

" Go take a shower, and get changed: we have work to do. I stared at him, and he sighed, "Granger we have our past history, but I need your help: besides don't you want revenge on the Weasley's.'' This was so weird, what was happening to the world.

"Fine, I still don't trust you though.''  
"Understandable.'' I took my shower and changed into the jeans and t-shirt he had given me.

I walked out of the bathroom, to find Malfoy standing over a bed. I guessed it was his mother, her face was pale and she had a thin layer of sweat around her. "Granger, everything I did last year was for her my mother. I did it so she wouldn't have to suffer any more. It didn't work though, he poisoned her and now she is dying. I want to join your side, I want to join the order: it's the only way were going to be safe.'' I pondered his words; they sounded sincere enough.

"Fine, but if you betray the order; I won't show you any mercy.'' He nodded.  
"So how does it feel like? To know that in a few minutes everyone will think your dead.''  
I looked down at the floor, I hadn't thought about it. I shrugged "What do I do now.''  
"Change you appearance, join the order, and convince them to let me in.''

I walked up to one of the mirror, I pointed the wand at my hair and muttered the spell my hair changed, it now was a sandy blond color with light blue streaks, straight and shoulder length. My eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to a bluish gray.

I turned around: Malfoy's eye brow was raised and he chuckled " The Weasels defiantly won't recognize you.'' He pulled out a bag from under the bed and handed it to me. " Go get new clothes, shoes whatever you need. Knowing the order, they'll check your mind, only let Potter examine it.'' I opened the bag it was muggle money; a lot of muggle money. He must of noticed my surprised expression because he said, " I'm pureblood Granger, not stupid.''

Something occurred to me then, "Malfoy, did you know they were going to set my house on fire.''

"By that you meant did I know they were going to kill your parents. Truthfully Granger, yes I knew, and I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen.'' I gulped feeling tears come to my eyes.

"I can't believe I going to say this Malfoy, but I believe you and I'll try to get them to let you in. It won't be easy though because of your past.'' I then apparated away leaving the Malfoy's behind.

**I bought everything I needed, clothes, shoes and a place to stay. I stayed in a hotel for three weeks, mostly planning but also mourning. I knew I had to go back, so now here I am. **

** I jumped as someone opened the door leading to the kitchen, it was Remus and Harry; he stopped when he saw me and stared with a stony expression. I stood up; there was a silence in the room. It lasted for a couple of minutes until the crashing of pots, pans and a loud cry of "Tonks!'' from Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen.**

** Remus chuckled, "I can't leave that women alone in the kitchen for five minutes. You take this one alone?'' Harry nodded, and Remus headed to the kitchen; closing the door behind him. This was the perfect opportunity; I locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Harry was about to utter a spell but I did a quick 'expelliarmus', the wand landed in my hand. **

** "Harry I know what your thinking; that I'm one of Voldmort's spies or Voldomort but I'm not.'' I took the charms off and he froze, "Hi Harry,'' the door handle jiggled and Ginny's voice came through, **  
**"Harry, are you alright in there.'' I quickly tossed his wand back to him. **  
**"Look Harry, I can prove I'm Hermione; sixth year you gave me a silver charm bracelet, and my patronous is an otter, and you are trying to find horuxes, that was the mission dumbledore left for you. Listen you can't trust the Weasley's there traitors; please just trust me.'' I begged; I quickly put the charms back on and unlocked the door. **

** Ginny stumbled in " It's dinner time Harry,'' she regarded me ''Susan was it.'' I nodded. She smiled sickly sweet at Harry and left swinging her hips in an exaggerated manner. I really needed a bucket to throw up in. I started to walk to the kitchen but turned around; Harry was still in the same spot. **

**I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "Honestly Harry we have to act normal, this is not normal.'' I dragged him into the kitchens letting go at the entrance. Ron was the first to see Harry.**

** "Are you alright mate? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' **  
** '' Something like that'' he mumbled held my breath. **  
** "What was that Harry?'' **  
** "Nothing I'm just not hungry.'' He walked out of the kitchen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
** Dinner was quiet; except for the occasional introduction; not that I needed it. Luna showed me my room and bid me a goodnight with a '' Hope the Nargles don't bite.'' I had my own room; luckily, it was clean. Now I had to go find Harry, if only I knew where his room was. **

** I tiptoed through the halls. I screamed when I felt a hand cover my mouth, making it muffled. I was about to slap the person across the face, when I turned around there was Harry. His arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face. He was standing next of a cauldron, it was glowing blue and misty; I recognized it, a pensive much like the one in Dumbledore's office. **

** "Show me what happened to you." **

** A few minutes later we slammed onto the floor of grimmlund place, I felt tears streaming down my face and Harry hugging me. "Sshh. It's alright, everything's going to be alright.'' I clung to him until I felt I couldn't cry anymore. I wiped the remaining tears away and looked up. **

** Harry was staring at me admiration in his eyes. I stood up and brushed myself off, Harry did the same. **

** "I can't believe Ron...The weasley's.'' I nodded, the Weasley's had been family to him and they betrayed him. **  
** "Did you tell Ron?'' he shook his head. **  
** " I saw the bruises on your wrist and the way Ron looked, and at the wedding, I kind of guessed. But Malfoy who would off guessed?'' **

** I smiled, the glamour's were now taken off and again I was glad see my own face in a mirror. " So, how me going to pull that one off. Getting the Malfoy's in the Order I mean?'' Harry sighed, **

** " I don't know but I guess owe it to him,'' I nodded, "That reminds me,'' He went to the desk drawer and pulled it something wrapped in cloth," This is yours.''**  
** I opened the cloth and found my bracelet in it; I smiled and put it on. **

** "It was the only thing left,'' He hugged me again, " You have no idea how I felt.'' His answer was muffled but I still heard it. **

** "Well I'm here now.'' he looked at me and smiled. He then got a look in his eyes and we inched closer our lips almost touching. **

** There was a knock on the door and we both jumped hearing Ginny's voice outside of the door. "Harry… Harry you in there.'' I blushed and then smiled. I put my glamour charms back and flipped my hair walking to the door. **

** Harry grabbed my arm, ''Are you crazy. What will she think '' I merely smiled and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. **  
** " No I'm not and she can think whatever she wants to think. I'm going to show princess Ginny here that she's not the only girl in the house now.'' He smirked and let me go. **

** I opened the door to find Ginny there smiling. Her smile dropped fast and mine grew, ''Hi Ginny.'' I looked back to Harry who was trying to hold a laugh in. " Thanks for the tour of the house Harry.'' I then started to walk back to my room. Ginny caught up with me,**  
**"What are you doing? He's mine.'' **

** "He's not yours Ginny. **  
** "He will be soon enough; so back off.'' **  
** '' We will see about that. You afraid of a little competition?'' She didn't answer only glared. **

** I entered my room, closed the door, and put a silencing and locking charm on it. I burst out laughing and then went to bed. **


End file.
